


Sticky

by Armini_Donut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Chinese food is the best, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Fukase is best husbando, M/M, Oliver is like 11, Oliver is their adopted son, Piko is best mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armini_Donut/pseuds/Armini_Donut
Summary: The Pikase family has gone out to eat for dinner. Chinese food, yum! Oliver is a little messy, Piko is stressed out, and Fukase isn't a good influence.





	Sticky

"What's this?"

"That's soy sauce."

"For dipping?"

"For dipping."

Oliver took this as the go-ahead, picking up his sushi roll to give it a hearty dunk. Piko's eyes just about bulged out of his head as he watched the blond boy stuff it in his mouth, his face scrunching up from the salty taste.

"Too much?"

"Too much."

"You're not supposed to um.. what's the word?"

"Drown? Drench? Saturate-," Fukase snorted, receiving a death glare from the boy in return. He tucked his head down and focused on his rice. Oliver looked down at his sweet and sour chicken, picking up a piece with his fingers to dip it into the red sauce in a small bowl on his plate. His fingers, along with his chicken, were thickly coated but he seemed not to care. At least, not until after his chicken was in his mouth. Gold eyes stared at his sticky fingers, contemplating before he moved to wipe his hand on his pants.

Piko's reached out immediately, catching that tiny wrist before the boy had the chance to ruin his clothes.

"Fukase, can you get Oliver a napk-" His words trailed off as he looked up, catching Fukase in the act of wiping his own dirty hands on his coat. They met eyes, staring in complete silence. Neither moved. Oliver tugged at his wrist, a reminder that he was still trapped.

"The both of you are going to give me a stroke.." The V2 sighed, releasing Oliver's wrist so he could rub at his temples.

"I love you, Piko. My love. My angel. Wifey. Honey-" Fukase chuckled nervously.

"Mmmnnn...Love you too."


End file.
